


A Walk in the Park

by embarrassingresultofmyfreetime



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley hurt/comfort, Aziraphale rushes to comfort Crowley, Beelzebub and Gabriel meet for the first time since the notpocylpse, Gabriel and Beelzebub are both bad with humans, Gabriel gets pissy and makes it rain holy water out of spite, first of Gabriel and Beelzebub's flirting, it's actually all in good fun bc Beelzebub challanges him right back, meanwhile poor Aziraphale and Crowley are terrified about the holy water rain, they bond and it's amusing for both of them, you can even just read which parts you want idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassingresultofmyfreetime/pseuds/embarrassingresultofmyfreetime
Summary: Beelzebub and Gabriel run into each other for the first time since the not-pocolypse and realize they might feel things other than hate.Amoung other things, Gabriel makes it rain holy water out of spite which also freaks out Aziraphale and Crowley across town.





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> (Optional)
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/gramatical errors  
> I just wrote this for the fun of it
> 
> Beelzebub uses ze/zir pronouns here as blessed by Neil Gaiman himself on twitter I think  
> Also, this is my first time writing a character who uses ze/zir pronouns so I AM GENUINELY VERY SORRY if I messed them up/used them incorrectly at any point.  
> Please COMMENT if I made any errors with using ze/zir pronouns and I will fix it as soon as possible!
> 
> Thanks
> 
> (Edit: I'm fixing the spacing to make this easier to read and refining some other minor errors. If you read this pre-edit there have been no major changes other than a little rewording of some parts.  
> I just felt that, with so many views, you all deserve my best work lol  
> And- as always- thank you so much for reading!)

It wasn't a dark and stormy night. In fact, it was barely more than an overcast afternoon with rain that had just begun to fall. The clouds above seemed to decide on one of those spring showers that moved in abruptly and calmed the entirety of the outside world through sheets of water and rumbling thunder.

To Aziraphale, the weather was so perfect it was more likely to belong in one of his many stories than outside his window. The city's usual bustle had subsided and he sat quietly among his warm amber lights and mountains of crisp, dry books.

He walked along the many aisles and let the weather become little more than white noise to the captivating invitation of a wonderful story.

Suddenly, his phone rang; startling Aziraphale more than any simple lightning strike. He considered ignoring it- he had decided to close the shop due to the weather after all- but he decided it was only reasonable to pick up.

And he was glad he did.

"Aziraphale! Aziraphale, pick up! I'm not messing around-" Crowley was already shouting through the receiver.  
  
"Calm down, what is it?" Aziraphale asked, thoroughly concerned.  
  
"Aziraphale!" Crowley said with relief. He was breathing heavily, "It's holy water! It's raining holy water!"  
  
The angel's ever-cheerful disposition immediately fell away to a cold, panicked tone.  
  
"Are you alright?!" He found himself asking frantically.  
  
"Yes, obviously!" Crowley snapped, "But holy water? That's never happened before! Not in 6000 years!"  
  
"Just- just stay where you are! I'll come to you! Er... where are you?"  
  
"At home!" Crowley said, spinning his fear into half-hearted annoyance. "That's my only relief. If I had been out at the time- They would have had me where I stood!"  
  
Through the line, the sound of the demon's anxious pacing became increasingly apparent.  
  
"Do you think they know something? Are they after me? Next thing you know, they'll be lighting the city with holy fire!"  
  
"My dear!" Aziraphale gasped, exasperated that Crowley would dare to suggest such a thing, "You mustn't think like that! I'll be over in two shakes!"  
  
The angel hesitated, the old-fashioned landline phone already shakenly pulled away from his ear before he could cancel the action.  
  
"Don't go anywhere!" Aziraphale added sternly before hanging up.  
  
The angel quickly gathered his coat and rushed out into the rain.

-

Unbeknownst to either of them, another conversation was taking place not far across the city.

This meeting was also between an angel and a demon- but definitely not as friendly a pair. It had been sparked purely by accident when the archangel, Gabriel, and the Duke of Hell, Beezelbub, happened to begin a petty exchange.

They had each been going about their usual business as efficiently as possible. Neither of them enjoyed Earth, to say the least, and dreaded interaction with any of its inhabitants. This one-sided grudge mainly stemmed from their own lack of knowledge about such a place. Animals like dogs and birds were disgusting threats in their eyes and God and Satan _forbid_ either of them ever have to speak to a human.

Angels viewed humans as being far less than worth the time it took to interact with them; and Demons were simply uninterested. The truth was actually, very simply, that they both lacked the basic etiquette needed to communicate effectively and thus found humans incredibly unhelpful- presumably through no fault of their own. In reality, the fault was most definitely attributed to any given supernatural entity.

"No! I am trying to get TO THIS LOCATION." Gabriel raised his voice at a nervous-looking, middle-aged human who had previously been hard at work at an ice cream stand. The poor soul was now frozen with fear as a well-build but softly dressed man leaned over the stand and waved a paper in his face.

The archangel had been sent down to carry out a- what he saw as trivial- miracle himself and was currently lost in St. James Park. Ever since Heaven lost Aziraphale to the pitiful plain of existence that the Earth rested on, other angels were occasionally sent down themselves to make up for the loss in celestial activity. Some were necessary, and some were simply used to keep the faith in a higher power going. Either way, Gabriel was already fed up with it.

The paper he was holding up to the increasingly petrified man was written in a celestial text that no human could read. But Gabriel hadn't remembered that bit.

"You humans are all so useless!" He backed away to raise his fists to the Heavens before dropping his arms heavily in great distress. "Why do we even bother helping you at all?!"

Gabriel huffed with heavy annoyance but gave up on his interrogation and continued on down the walkway instead. He obliviously took up more space than necessary and took his frustration out on a biker that passed him closer than he felt was necessary. He stepped out of the way just in time and immediately thereafter tripped over the outstretched legs of someone reading on a park bench.

"Unbelievable!" Gabriel scrambled to his feet with hurt pride and a face full of pavement that would have seriously injured any regular human.

A laugh came from the figure seated on the park bench- although it didn't sound so much like a laugh as it did the sound that someone might hear upon ripping another's voicebox from their throat. Fortunately, Gabriel still recognized the intended noise as such and looked up to see its owner lower their paper enough to be recognized.

"Beelzebub. This is your doing isn't it!" Gabriel immediately accused, brushing the gravel off his soft, pastel blue outfit.

"That'z the beauty of it. I didn't have to do a thing."

The demon replied snidely, in a way that sounded like ze had been gargling the gravel Gabriel had previously received a mouth full of.

Beelzebub picked up the paper the angel had dropped on his way down.

Gabriel looked over the demon's more humanoid disguise as ze read the angelic writing. Beelzebub's large insect had been either covered or changed into a large, black, fur-like hat that covered the entire top of zir head. The obvious, ever-present flies had been exchanged for dark freckles that peppered the demon's round face and the decaying flesh for some very impressive scars.

That was what ze looked like to humans- however, for Gabriel, he saw through the cover like you could see an old friend through a poorly applied disguise. To him, Beelzebub looked like the exact same familiar, corroded, face he stood by at the failed-end of the world.

Human facade aside, the demon wore the same dark blue suit ze always wore, still decorated with all the honors and medals that came with being a Duke of Hell.

Ze looked out of place, but no stranger to humans than Gabriel did.

"Like you'd know a thing about beauty." Gabriel squinted down at the demon with disdain. Beezlebub met the angel's purple eyes fearlessly- and Gabriel was almost impressed.

"You're on the wrong side of the water." Beelzebub commented flatly, consulting the paper once more.

"You can read this?" Gabriel said in surprise, momentarily forgetting his rude tone as he snatched the paper back from his natural opposition.

"I'm not illiterate." The demon replied apathetically, taking no noticeable offense by Gabriel's surprise. "You think being a Duke of Hell doezn't involve paperwork?"

Ze turned away from the angel, "I'll show you where it is. The idiot I was supposed to meet here seems to be running late anyways."

"Picking up the extra shift since Crowley abandoned you?" Gabriel mocked, despite the obvious fact that he was casually complying with zir offer. He walked a half-step behind Beezlebub's lead through the beautiful walkway- not that either of them bothered to appreciate the gorgeous offerings of Earth.

"And I take it you're here covering Aziraphale'z old work? Some do-gooder miracle perhapz?" The demon taunted back.

"Touché." Gabriel hesitated flatly, his arms falling to his sides. He found his wit again a moment later.

"I can't BELIEVE we have to make up their work," he expressed his grievance openly and with little remorse.

"Look at us! Two very powerful and important entities forced to trudge across the Earth like some has-been scum? Just when I thought Crowley couldn't let me down anymore, he pulls Aziraphale down with him! Then again, I never liked that bastard much anyways."

Intrigued by the angel's outburst, Beelzebub- who had been very cold up to this point- fanned the spark of outrage.

"You're telling me," ze scoffed. "Crowley was a pazthetic demon from the start. Since Eden, all he'z cared about iz that useless angel."

"And Aziraphale is terrible anyhow!" Gabriel agreed wholeheartedly, beyond pleased to have his complaints understood. "I don't know why we let him roam around on his own for so long! We were getting good work back until suddenly he began going on and on with the frivolous miracles-"

"Constantly!" Beezlebub agreed. "We thought it was juzt a necezzary Earth thing but the more we look back on it, the more obviouz it waz."

"Yes!" Gabriel let out a heavy sigh of relief. "They're exhausting! And now Heaven has no choice but to let them be! We don't even know what they are anymore."

"Neizther do we." The Duke of Hell agreed.

There was a pause.

"And now here we are, two natural enemies- stuck on this rock until we make up for their lost input!" The archangel sighed with great distress. Unlike most other angels, he had no problem with outwardly expressing his emotions and he had even less of a filter when he was talking to someone that he felt was beneath his status.

"Speak for yourself," Beezlebub said with such cold humor anyone could have missed it. "Hell is implementing a new syztem soon. Have fun among the humanz."

"What does that mean?" Gabriel stepped before the demon, blocking zir way.

The demon gave a razor teeth-filled smile.

"It MEANZ we plan to fill the gap Crowley left. Hell haz to keep appearenzez and we just lost our mozt knowledgable Earth informant."

Beelzebub still believed that Crowley truly did cause all the events that he had taken credit for- including but not limited to: the French Revolution, World War Two, and the Spanish Inquisition. In zir eyes, Hell had lost a very useful pawn and ze planned to do something about it. However, ze was also not an idiot and wasn't about to elaborate on zir scheme to this melodramatic angel.

Ze continued, smirking, "Heaven muzt have a plan for filling in the hole Aziraphale left- or maybe they already have."

"And what does that mean?" Gabriel interrogated with increasing anger. He wasn't the fastest to catch onto things, but he definitely knew when someone was trying to make a joke at his expense.

"It meanz-" the Duke pushed past him and continued on zir stroll, "that maybe YOU are the filler. You were in charge of Aziraphale, zo it would only make senze that you'd be demoted to take hiz place."

The clouds above rumbled with an impending storm.

"How dare you even suggest such a thing!" Gabriel shouted angrily- no longer following the demon to the destination ze was willingly headed for.

Beezlebub stopped and turned around on one heel. Ze was perfectly content with watching the angel suffer instead.

"Am I wrong?" Ze retorted.

Gabriel's face scrunched up in rage but he couldn't find a thing to say.

After a moment of staring directly into his light purple eyes, Beezlebub raised zir head once more and turned away triumphantly.

The first drops of water began to fall around them and they both sensed the change immediately.

Beezlebub spun around to see Gabriel finishing a prayer. He had turned the rain into holy water.

Lightning struck behind him as Gabriel summoned an umbrella out of thin air and casually opened it over his own head for the sole purpose of provoking his adversary.

"You pathetic excuse for an angel," Beelzebub snapped.

Ze summoned zir own umbrella and lit it bright with holy fire.

"Two can play at zthat."

Gabriel's smug smile immediately fell.

Flames dripped from the Duke of Hell's umbrella, turning the holy water to steam or ash as the two collided and sent flaming embers sparkling down from every side.

The Duke stepped closer to the angel but for one reason or another, Gabriel didn't run. He told himself it was because he had started this and certainly wasn't about to get cold feet now- but in all honesty, he was simply paralyzed with fascination.

Beelzebub drew closer until ze held the terrifying flames over both of their heads, effectively trapping the angel underneath it. Gabriel didn't dare to look up at the burning inferno. If he so much as touched it, the flames would spread over his skin faster than if someone had doused him in gasoline. He immediately began to regret the holy rain idea, but decided to see this new course of events through. He even miracled away his own umbrella in a foolish yet bold demonstration of his fearlessness.

Flames rolled over the top of the umbrella securely resting in Beelzebub's hand and poured over the sides, tumbling onto the single remaining spot of dry pavement below. Outside that boarder, rain had already soaked everything in sight.

And so the two of them stood there for quite a while, staring at each other down like the headlights of two cars barreling down an open highway directly towards each other. They each dared the other to make a move.

Gabriel cracked first.

"Humans are the worst," he defended himself nervously, "I'd rather die than be stationed here anyways."

For the first time in several thousand years, Beezlebub smiled. Not a terrifying mouthful of teeth sharp enough to bite through bone smile- but a regular, genuine, amused smile. Which- to be fair- was still pretty disgusting.

"Me too." The Duke agreed, thoroughly entertained.

Ze began to walk once again, the fire immediately drying the ground beneath the pair with every step. Gabriel followed closely, terrified to touch the umbrella and just as terrified of the showering flames catching him. Despite the pouring sheets of blessed rain surrounding them on all sides, Beezlebub had the upper hand.

Gabriel was officially impressed.

They soon made their way to a rather large gazeebo. Beezlebub allowed them both inside before setting the flaming umbrella in the doorway to prevent Gabriel from leaving.

In Beelzebub's eyes, Gabriel was an impulsive egotist who had turned the rain into the most powerful weapon against demon-kind so ze didn't think a little insurance was too much to ask. Ze could set the whole place on fire anytime ze wanted- and surely Gabriel knew that too.

And so they waited for the rain to subside, at an impasse.

"Why did you say that you thought Crowley couldn't let you down anymore?" Beezlebub pried, wondering if ze could dig up something interesting and potentially beneficial on Hell's behalf. As a high ranking member in Hell's hierarchy, ze was always looking for useful angles on useless angels.

"Well, if you must know," Gabriel sighed and sat down, "he was an angel before he fell, of course, and I... knew him."

"Hm." The Duke pondered.

"He hung most of the stars in the sky. One of God's most trusted. He always saw thing differently but we didn't really notice until he fell, along with the others of course."

The demon nodded again.

Gabriel leaned back against the seat as if his primary focus was to take up as much space as possible. He stretched one leg along the bench and rested his arm on the border of the gazeebo.

He considered reaching out into the rain but even if he killed the Duke with whatever holy water he could reach, the demon could just as easily set the place ablaze and the end result would be nothing more than mutual destruction.

Beezlebub took a seat as well, but stayed farther from the edge in case the wind directed the rain in zir direction.

They sat like that for a good long minute until the Duke finally spoke up.

"I hate that you make sense."

Gabriel sat up. He pulled his arm down to his lap and return his feet to the ground.

"What?"

"The frustration with having a position of power over idiots and the stupidity of mankind. You understand. I didn't think there were any angels like you."

Beezlebub offered without revealing any deeper intention behind it. That, or maybe the angel just couldn't figure out what it was.

Regardless, Gabriel pondered this and eventually decided to take it as a compliment; even returning it through what little ability he had to be polite,

"And I didn't think there were any demons like you. Competent, mainly. Intelligent... daring...."

Beezlebub narrowed zir eyes but allowed zirself to move zir lips into something that wasn't a frown.

This angel was ruthless and this particular demon found that very intriguing.

-

Aziraphale hastily knocked on Crowley's door but didn't dare miracle it open out of respect.

Crowley opened it in seconds but immediately backed away once he did.

"Leave anything wet out there. I don't want to risk touching it."

Aziraphale immediately miracled his clothes into a neat, folded pile and exchanged it for a nearly identical outfit- all in the blink of an eye. He then finally risked stepping inside.

Crowley reached for his arm immediately, as if he needed something to steady himself with.

"I thought the rain might be some kind of warning but as far as they know, I'm immune to it. So why would it suddenly rain holy water?"

Crowley had very clearly done nothing but think about this since Aziraphale had hung up the phone a good 20 minutes ago.

Aziraphale tried to console him,

"Maybe it's not related to us."

Crowley wasn't convinced.

"Why on Earth would it rain holy water then?! Do you think it could be a sign that Heaven and Hell have decided to fight anyways?"

"Goodness me! I hope not!" Aziraphale considered with great concern.

"How did you know it was holy water anyways? Are you hurt?"

Crowley shook his head, his face twisting into a disgusted expression. "I could smell it."

Aziraphale pressed his lips together to hold back a smile as he watched Crowley snap his tongue out to sniff the air once more.

"Seeing as we can't very well do anything about it," Aziraphale directed the demon's attention with a warm smile, "perhaps an indoor picnic might suit your fancy?"

Crowley moved restlessly, his gaze still transfixed on the terrifying world just outside his window. From his perspective, all of London might as well be ablaze.

"I'd like to...." He said on edge, "But maybe we should get out of here."

"Surely you can't be serious!" Aziraphale huffed, flabbergasted at the suggestion. "You said it yourself! We can't risk you touching that dreadful stuff!"

"What if the holy water is for you?" Crowley said suddenly, "Maybe they think that you're fallen- since the fire didn't take. Maybe-"

Aziraphale caught one of Crowley's fidgeting hands and pulled it away from the other. The angel's voice was warm and calming, as if the undisturbed air of his peaceful bookshop had somehow traveled with him.

"My dear, please. There's no use in fretting. You're safest here, I assure you."

The angel pulled Crowley away from the window and into the room filled with his gorgeous plants. He directed his friend to sit down while he quickly and elegantly arranged the picnic.

Crowley was hesitant to do anything other than keep his eye on what might as well be acid pouring down the outer pane of his windows, but Aziraphale knew exactly how to help.

He gave a small wave that resulted in a needle being dropped in the other room and an album of Queen's Greatest Hits began to drown out the terrifyingly incessant patter of raindrops outside. Aziraphale sat not far from his friend and carefully poured him a glass of one of their favorite wines. He handed it over alongside a miracled side of devil's food cake.

"Thank you-!" Crowley said in surprise as the food and drink entered his line of sight. He had been mesmerized by the water dripping down the window but from the blanket, it was more difficult to see. He finally dared to look away- as if terrified that the window might open and drench him any second- to turn his head towards the music he had only then realized was playing. His head subsequently swung around to face Aziraphale.

"You don't like my music...." Crowley asked gently, stretching out his legs, crossing his ankles, and momentarily leaning back on his elbows.

Aziraphale shrugged softly as he filled his own glass.

"I don't _prefer_ it, sure. But I don't _mind_ it."

Crowley looked over his angel as if he was more beautiful than all the stars in the sky. Aziraphale's blue gaze flickered up momentarily but it immediately fell back to the wineglass he was pouring in an attempt not to spill it. A blush crept up to his cheeks but did his best to quell it.

Crowley eventually allowed his gaze to drift away. He preferred sharing his feelings through action because he could so rarely find the words to describe them. Picnics were usually Aziraphale's choice activity but Crowley could see that the sweet angel was trying oh so hard to sooth him that he was at a loss for words.

And the worst part was that all of Aziraphale's quick thinking had actually worked. The angel made Crowley feel safe and even if all the forces of Heaven and Hell _were_ about to break down his door, he couldn't think of a better way to spend the time.

Crowley moved to his side as to better face the angel, who was focused on cutting a slice of angel food cake.

Crowley finally knew what to say. It didn't feel like enough, but he decided to give it a stab anyways.

"Thank you." He said firmly.

Aziraphale glanced up in surprise. "Yes, of course." He replied casually.

Crowley shook his head. "No, I mean-"

And then he lost his nerve again.

"This. All of it. I-"

He caught Aziraphale's blue gaze and it made him so weak all over again. He wasn't sure there were words strong enough to express what he felt- but he knew he had to start somewhere.

" _Thank you._ "

Aziraphale met his gaze and gave a small nod. He replied with such a warmhearted smile that Crowley was pretty sure he would spontaneously combust before any drop of holy water got close enough to be considered a threat.

"You're very quite welcome."

Crowley watched as the angel cheerfully retrieved a fork and dug into his snack. Crowley wanted to say something more. Anything. But he didn't know what. He was still coming down from the adrenaline he'd received during his terribly long wait for his angel to travel from his home to the demon's apartment.

It had been the longest 20 minutes of his life. Crowley had been so scared that Heaven or Hell would snatch Aziraphale up before he made it through the storm and leave him trapped in his apartment, forever alone.

It was almost too much to bear.

"My dear?" Aziraphale asked softly upon realizing that his friend's covered eyes were still transfixed distantly in his direction.

The angel gave a sad smile and set down his plate.

"Come here." He offered with open arms.

Crowley was suddenly on his feet and all but launched himself into Aziraphale's arms. He engulfed the angel into the tightest hug he could and Aziraphale held him so unbelievably close that Crowley could have mistaken it for a dream.

Everything about the angel was soft. His clothes were smoother and softer than he had imagined they'd be, his arms were gentle yet firmly closed around his middle, and he still smelled like crisp nature-inspired soaps. It felt like home.

They stayed like that for a very long time and never fully pulled away for hours. Eventually, Crowley moved to sit on the floor, but he kept his head in his angel's chest and Aziraphale's arms never dropped from the embrace.

He could feel the angels warmth radiating like a comforting blanket around him and Aziraphale could sense Crowley's burning, unbridled love.

Together, nothing was worth being afraid of.

-

Gabriel and Beelzebub had been sitting in silence for quite some time now- and the worst part was that they both really enjoyed it. The quiet, stillness of their octagonal world was unlike either Heaven or Hell. It wasn't busy and crowded nor empty and boring. It was the perfect middle ground and it was perfect with just the two of them.

Beelzebub had met the most heartless angel in all of creation and Gabriel had found the most hardworking demon, both of which mutually understood the main difficulties facing each other.

They couldn't have met a better match.

After some time, the weather cleared up and the holy water began to dry out.

"The demon I was supposed to meet is probably dead by now," Beelzebub commented mercilessly.

"And it's most likely too late for my miracle to take place," Gabriel observed the nearly empty park.

They looked out to the park and then to each other.

"I know of this spot-"

"Where we can obzerve the misery of humanz?" Beelzebub questioned with the tiniest hint of curiosity.

Gabriel rolled his jaw.

"But I probably shouldn't."

"Me neither." The demon agreed.

They both stood up but neither moved.

"You know-" Gabriel spoke suddenly, a new idea rushing into his mind, "one suit isn't enough for such a noble, well-respected Duke of Hell such as yourself."

Beelzebub turned to him, intrigued.

"If you were ever looking for a very talented tailor, you could- possibly... eh...- well you could go to mine."

"Interesting." Beelzebub nodded slowly, picking up on what the angel was saying. Ze picked up the still flaming umbrella from the entrance.

"It's not far from here if you're ever in the market. I usually stop by every so often. I'm a fan of the recent fashion- and I like to get it done right."

"Of course." Beelzebub humored him.

"Sometimes every other Saturday afternoon. And sometimes they get busy so I wait outside and watch small kids fall off their bikes."

"I've heard mizery lovez company."

Gabriel nodded, holding his hands before him as if he were at a meeting.

"I suppose I might."

At long last, Beelzebub gave in and stepped out of the gazebo.

"And I zuppose I might... need another zsuit."

Gabriel nodded quickly in agreement.

"Well it would be inconvenient to have to wazte any more time than necessary, but I suppose one has to do what they must... when buying a zsuit."

Gabriel followed zir out to the walkway.

"Do you want to go out?" He blurted out abruptly.

Beelzebub grinned with deadly fangs as ze began to walk away. Ze turned back momentarily to face the angel, awarding him an amused smile.

"Maybe I'll run into you there. However unfortunate zthat would be."

Gabriel clenched one fist with a wide grin and punched it into the air. He then quickly straightened up, hoping that no one had witnessed his moment of childish excitement.

"Y-yeah. Bye."

Beelzebub chuckled as the angel hurried off in the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Please don't be shy to kutos or comment! I really appreciate the feedback! :)


End file.
